I cant stay away 3
by Kiminblack
Summary: JTG and Katrina Roselle have known eachother since childhood. they went everywhere together. is there a romance behind the scenes flairing up?


I cant stay away 3.

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone in the WWE, as much as I would like to. But, I do own Katrina and her ex- boyfriend.

**Thanks Paul, I appreciate that. **Katrina said to him with a small smile on her face.

**Now you should go get ready for your match tonight. Even as a new valet for Cryme Tyme, Vince doesn't let you off easy.** Paul told you.

Nodding her head, she went to the dressing room that she shared with JT and Shad. Knocking on the door, she asked if they were decent and had at least pants on. Quickly she walked in.

**I'm doing tonights show with you. So, I have to get dressed for it.** She grabbed some of her new clothes and went to a different area to change. Katrina was wearing a short, black skirt with black lace on the end. And she was also wearing a green corset. She had put her hair into light loose curls, nothing much.Katrina put on some black and green eyeliner and black mascera. When she was finally satisfied with it all, she came out of their locker room. Seeing Jay pase and seeing the nervous look on her face, she came over and gave him a hug from behind and kissed his shoulder a couple times.

**Dont be worried just relax. You and Shad will be great, baby. I love you.** She tells him while rubbing his arms and shoulders lightly. Jay turned around and gave you a hard and unexpected kissed. Kissing back with some force, you both started to both make out holding each other as close as possible. He grabbed her but a little and pressed her against the wall, making her gasp, then giggle a little. Pulling away, JT gave her a couple more soft, gentle kisses.

**Now I am, baby girl. I love you too. **He told her quietly. Jay touched her cheeck and kissed her forehead. Grabbing her head, they went to the entrance to the ring.

(A/N i'm not going to really describe the matches. Sorry!! i'm not very good at describing certain things!)

Cryme Tyme's music went off, which cued them to go out to the ring.

Lillian Garcia started to introduce them... **Here's Cryme Tyme with a combined weight of over 400 pounds. And also with their new valet Katrina Roselle. **

JTG and Shad got into the ring while Katrina stayed outside, happy to see her first live match as their new valet. Now, Cody Rhodes' and Tim Dibiase's (sp) entrance music. They didnt have their tag-team titles because it was lost to Dave Bautista and John Cena in a previous match. Lillian, again introduced Cody and Tim and their combined weight.

Katrina started to get the crowd going while the match was going. Looking over a couple times, she saw that Shad was in some trouble but, she knew he would get out of it and tag JT into the match. Once again, she looked over in time to see Shad tag in Jay. The crowd started to get worked up again because of how well they were both doing. Watching the match seeing count go up to three and seeing Cryme Tyme win gave her a sye of relief.

Taking the steps to the ring, they grabbed her hands and lifted their arms up.

Their music started again and you got out of the ring and left while Tim was on the floor curled up in a ball while a couple of medics checked on him.

Finally getting into the back and into their dressing room they sat down on the bench. The three of them sat in a happy, comfortable silence for a few minutes.

**You both did great on your match tonight. But, you guys look tired too. Do you want me to drive back to the hotel tonight? I will if its necessary.** Katrina told them both with a huge smile on her face. Giving them both hugs, she was extremely happy with the out come of their match that night.

**Thanks, girly. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, you driving back to the hotel room. Let me get the keys out of my bag. I have them right here.** Shad says with a small yawn.

A while later they arrived at their hotel rooms. JT and Katrina took their showers. Shad was in the room next door. He was talking to his girlfriend, Tyra, on the phone.

They were both ready for bed. And curled up in each others arms. Katrina got up on her elbow and kissed Jay's lips with a little lust. He kissed back, but they both ended it because of being. Putting her head back onto his chest. Quickly, they fell asleep in a dreamless, yet happy sleep.


End file.
